


Please For Me

by mandilholt



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandilholt/pseuds/mandilholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto leaves, and Ino wants him back. All about thier promises and thier testament to thier love. Time to get up. Time to walk forward. Get up and use her legs. She had a child to raise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please For Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Also thank you to weixuan18 for beta-ing and offering me advice so early in the morning.

She lay on the soft ground it was cold and wet against her skin, soaking through her black dress. Her shivers blended in with her racking sobs. The tears drew rivers down her beautiful face. Eyes tightly, closed her usually bright blond hair darkened with the rain and limp.

"Ino...Ino-chan. Why are you crying? Please. For me, stop crying. Oh Ino-koi," a masculine voice skittered across her senses. She gasped, but kept her eyes downcast; hoping...no wishing it was true. Her hand dashed at her ruddy cheeks to swipe the evidence of her tears.

"Naru...Naruto-kun?" she whispered. Her body shook again with a sob.

"Now, now Ino-Chan please for me; don't cry. Geez, I was hoping for a pretty smile before I go." He joked lightly hoping that would stop her tears. A frown creased his brow as she broke out in fresh tears. "Maa, Maa Ino-koi. Don't worry." He said as he crouched beside her.

"What...What Naruto-kun?" Ino said through her sobs. She lifted her head and stared into his baby blues. She allowed her eyes to sweep across his spiky cornfield blond hair hanging everywhere without his hitai-ate holding it back. It covered his eyes but he pushed it back showing those cerulean orbs. Those eyes she fell in love with, the ones filled with determination, sadness, and love.

"INO!" He said roughly but instantly contrite, "Ino, I have a question." The blonde girl stared at him before allowing her eyes drift to the ground, only for them to land on him again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _"Ino-chan, I've got to go. I made that promise years ago. That I would no matter what bring that bastard back. Please you know how I feel about my promises. Ino-chan; don't be mad, okay? I need you strong, not for me but for our baby." Naruto whispered his back towards her. She was standing in the middle of the room. He didn't turn to look at her, because if he did... He knew that he would never leave. His heart shattered as her soft cries reached his ears._

_"Naruto, Please..." Ino trailed off she couldn't stop him, his promise. He never went back on his word._

_'Ino-chan No worries, I'll bring that bastard back. Then Sakura-chan will be happy. This in turn will make you happier!" His smile was bright but behind it, there was an emotion that she couldn't place and she didn't until he was already gone. It was acceptance. Then she knew. He believed that he wouldn't be coming back. Ino grew cold as the realization hit her. Her wails cut through the night like a siren._

_Naruto stopped in the middle of the path towards the sound. His heart wrenching at the cry: she knew. He sighed "Sorry Ino, but this is how is. Aisthteru," He set Gamakichi down. The small frog understood._

_"Boss, I'll tell her." Then he hopped back down the path. Naruto nodded solemnly and turned to walk again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Ino screamed. He sighed. 

"I love you Ino-chan. You know that. Please, remember our promise," He quietly said. Looking at his hands, he saw that they were fading. Kyuubi had done this. Naruto had given his last peace offering, a final goodbye. 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto nuzzled into her stomach playfully curled like a kitten...no a fox on the bed, with his head on her stomach. He was grinning insanely._

_"Hi baby Ichiraku," he teased then nuzzled again. Ino made a grunt of displeasure._

_"Ino?"_

_"Mmhmm?" She drowsily mumbled as she grabbed his spiky hair and gently tugged to pull him up. He complied, allowing her to snuggle contently into the crook of his neck. Her warm breath danced along his skin. He kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her._

_"If..." He stopped, "If it's a girl...can we name it Kushina?"_

_"Yeah, Naru-koi." She pulled away and glared, "But we are not calling it Ichiraku if it's a boy." But her glare was ruined as she delicately yawned and snuggled back down. Naruto's laugh rumbled quietly, its vibrations delving into her heart. She smiled contently._

_"Ino?"_

_Sighing, she answered, "What Naruto?"_

_"Um...Look if I were to erm... not come back from any mission, will you promise me? Will you promise me that you will at least consider someone else? Not to replace me but to make you happy. I want you to be happy...always." He nervously rambled._

_"NARUTO," Ino snarled, her temper flashing in her eyes as they looked at him._

_"No," His voice serious, "I mean it Ino."_

_Ino drew in a long breath and let it out in a hiss. Her voice quavered as she answered, "Yes, Naruto I promise." She then snuggled up to him again and closed her eyes forcibly willing away the nagging worry, the worry that something was going to take her love away._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think I can love another. You were it. But we will see." Ino murmured. She felt his arms wrap around her. She sighed contently into the embrace. Acceptance, it was hard, so very hard. But.

Ino laid a hand on her stomach and gave a small smile. Their child.

"Hey Ino?"

"Yes," She gripped the flowers and grass that were crushed between her hands. She barely felt the rain any more.

"Aistheru, Goodbye." She slowly felt the warmth leave her. She held back a sob and allowed a small smile grace her lips. He would want her to smile. He always wanted her to be happy.

"I love you too, Naruto. I'll miss you," The wind took the words as soon as they left her lips. She allowed her tears to fall but dried them.

Time to get up. Time to walk forward. Get up and use her legs. She had a child to raise.

She heard soft footsteps coming near her. She gave a small sigh, her friend won't be happy either.

"Ino. Ino, come on. Please get up, If not for yourself, then for your baby." Sakura pleaded, worry etched into her voice.

"I know. Sakura. That's what he said," Ino said softly. She sat up, and cautiously touched the stone. She struggled to get up on the wet grass but her feet kept slipping. Two strong arms went under her arms and helped her up.

"Here Ino," Choji's soft voice came from behind. while Shikamaru just grunted.

"Thank you," She replied her voice, much lighter.

They smiled weakly. She wrapped her arms through theirs and they followed Sakura. Ino looked over her shoulder.

"Aisthteru Naruto-koi, you'll always be in my heart."

**Four Years Later**

"Momma, was he handsome?" a small girl with blond pigtails and bright baby blue eyes whispered. She heard that you weren't supposed to talk loudly in a quiet place.

"Yes, Shina-Koi, He was handsome," The woman beside her answered quietly, her hand swept lightly across the lettering, her left hand holding her daughter's hand.

"Nam-"Kushina struggled, "Namikaze Kazama Uzamaki Naruto. Husband, Hokage, Hero. You'll be in our hearts." Kushina slowly read.

"That's right," The blonde woman said as she knelt down and wrapped an arm around the girl.

"Momma, do you miss him?"

"More than even life itself, but I have you," the mother said brightly. A drop of crystal water dropped on the girls upturned face. She pulled away to wipe it off and look at her mother. She patted her mother's cheek. Ino let out a breath as she wrapped her arms around her. She let go and stood, as he walked up and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino," He said softly as he stood beside her. Ino stood up and looked at him.

"Knew you would be here."

"It's his birthday," She whispered.

His jaw muscles clenched as he considered his words, and gave a deep sigh, "Yeah, I know," Shikamaru gruffly said, "Come on, We are gathering at the stand." He gently took Kushina's hand, giving Ino a small smile. He tugged when Kushina stopped to look at her mother. Then followed but her somber mood swung to happy as she followed Shikamaru into the sunlight.

Ino gave a smile that could rival his on a good day. She lifted her face to the sun.

Their sunshine. That was what he was. He lit up Konoha so well. Now that he was gone it was a little less bright. But she knew that past the clouds he was smiling.

She couldn't really love another the way she loved him, but she was happy. Well, content because he would've wanted her to be. She slowly walked away following Shikamaru and her child.

"Aistheru Naruto-koi, you'll always be in my heart"


End file.
